


It's a Gallop, Skip

by NovaWynn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Innuendo, M/M, Sillyness, established Skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming into work, the least thing that Martin expects to find that his boyfriend has resorted to galloping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Gallop, Skip

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly to practice the characters' voices. 
> 
> Beta'd by [WingcommanderArthurShappey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey)

The moment that Martin entered the portacabin, he knew that something was up. He could tell just from the exasperated look on Carolyn's face as she sat behind her desk, ruffling the papers spread around on it and letting out a deep sigh as she went through them. Martin couldn't tell whether her exasperation was something to do with something that she was seeing in her papers, or whether it was something else, but seeing the look of amusement on Douglas' face told him that it was probably something that they'd seen. 

The first officer glanced up from his newspaper, his smile getting a hint of smugness to it as he laid eyes on Martin. "Ah, the supreme commander arrives."

"Yes, good morning, Douglas." Martin sighed. And the teasing began. "Morning, Carolyn."

Carolyn didn't bother glancing up. "Yes, yes, good morning." She replied, never taking her eyes from the papers in front of him.

Martin shook his head to himself, taking a seat beside Douglas and reaching into his flight bag for his own newspaper. He crossed his legs, letting the newspaper rest against his leg. He glanced up when heard Douglas chuckling. "Something wrong, Douglas?"

Douglas glanced up, his smile getting a hint of smugness to it. "No, not precisely. I was just wondering why young Arthur thinks it's fitting to gallop everywhere after spending the night with you. It seems like you had quite the interesting evening, Captain."

Martin blanched. What? How could Douglas possibly know about something like that? Of course it wasn't a secret that they were in a relationship, but how did Douglas know that they'd been spending the night at Martin's attic? He couldn't possibly know something like that. Unless... unless Arthur told Carolyn and Douglas about it? Was that the reason that Douglas knew about what they'd done?

Just when he was about to ask, the door popped open and in strode Arthur. Well, Martin wished that he was able to call it a stride but it was far from it. 

He lowered his face in his hands, his voice muffled as he spoke. "Oh god." He knew that he should've expected something like this to happen really, he knew that Arthur was easily impressed by things and of course he was going to do something like this. 

"Hi, Skip!" Arthur said cheerfully.

Martin lofted his head a fraction, wishing that he could say that this wasn't happening but he knew that it was.

Arthur was actually pretending to gallop over to his side. 

"Oh god." He repeated, lowering his face into his hand again. He didn't glance up when he felt Arthur's arms wrapping around his shoulders and felt a pair of moist lips pressing against his cheek.

"What's wrong, Skip?" Arthur asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "You're not getting ill, are you? Was it my cooking last night?"

Martin lifted his head, a soft smile on his face when he saw the worry in Arthur's eyes. "No, your cooking was fine, Cub." He lifted his hand up to cup his boyfriend's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. "Why are you galloping? You know you didn't have to take that seriously, don't you?"

"Martin, don't tell me you know more about why our dear steward is galloping everywhere." Douglas commented. 

"Martin, what did you do?" Carolyn chimed in. 

"Nothing!" Martin protested, shivering a little when he felt Arthur's hand stroking the back of his neck. "I didn't do anything?!"

"Then explain to me why Arthur deems it necessary to gallop everywhere!"

"Oh Mum, I told you!" Arthur said, grinning brightly as he looked up at his mother. "I watched this program last night and it was brilliant! This lady said that we should gallop everywhere and that it would make walking around more fun! You should try it!"

"And what program was this, Arthur?" Douglas asked. "The Pony girl club?"

Martin resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands again. And here he was thinking that he had made it clear to Arthur that galloping wasn't needed and that he shouldn't take the show they'd watched last night seriously. Clearly, he'd failed in making that clear to his boyfriend. Either that or Arthur had chosen to ignore it because to be honest, when Arthur had finally persuaded Martin to come outside with him to see if galloping everywhere was more fun, they had found that it was actually more fun to gallop places instead of walking normally. 

Arthur giggled. "You know there's no such thing, Douglas!" He glanced down at Martin. "Is there?"

"No, of course not." Martin smiled up at him, reaching to take his hand. "We were watching Miranda last night, that sitcom by Miranda Hart. She had this sketch where she thought that galloping everywhere would be more fun than walking."

Carolyn sighed deeply, shaking her head. "Dear god..."

"It's a brilliant idea!" Arthur stated. "Galloping is more fun! And it's really good for your health!"

Douglas raised his eyebrows. "Pray tell, Arthur, how is it good for your health?"

Martin's eyebrows rose. Now that was something that he was sure hadn't been on the show. As far as he could remember, there wasn't anything of the like in the sketch at all. 

"Well, you know how you do something and the following day you've got a muscle ache?" Arthur asked. "That's meant to be good for the muscles, isn't it?"

"Well, I guess in a way..." Martin nodded, looking a bit lost. "Wait, are you saying you've got a muscle ache?"

"Yes! Isn't that brilliant, Skip?!"

"How is it brilliant if it hurts?"

"Arthur, dear heart, don't gallop." Carolyn ordered, looking down at her papers again. "You can gallop in your own time."

Martin glanced up at Arthur, seeing his face falling a little and letting out a soft sigh. "Come on, Cub, let's go and tend to Gerti." He got to his feet, putting his arm around Arthur's waist and guiding him out of the portacabin.

Douglas smirked, his newspaper rustling as he hid himself behind it again. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do on the old girl. She might not survive the trauma." 

"Yes, thank you, Douglas." Martin hissed, stepping out of the portacabin and slamming the door closed behind him. He shook his head, keeping his arm tightly around his boyfriend and pulling him into his side. "You alright, Cub?" He asked softly.

"Is galloping really that bad?" Arthur frowned. "Because it really does make walking around more fun than just walking!"

"I don't think it's a bad thing, Arthur. If you want to gallop, you can gallop all you like."

"Really?"

Martin let out a soft chuckle, leaning up against Arthur to kiss his cheek. "if you like."

"Hooray!"

Martin shook his head as Arthur galloped off to Gerti's hanger, cheerfully waving to the fire crew who were all staring at him like he'd gone mad. He couldn't be anything other than amused. Of course, the galloping was more fun, and Martin would join in because he knew that it would make Arthur happy, but here at Fitton Airport? He had a status to maintain, Captains didn't gallop. Martins on the other hand?

Maybe they'd be able to go for a gallop late at night. In the dark, when no-one was watching.


End file.
